The Love Between Sakyo and Shizuru
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Sakyo and Shizuru obviously have feelings for each other. These are their thoughts about each other. Based after the Dark Tournament. Chapter 1 in Sakyo's POV and 2 in Shizuru's. R&R PLEASE!
1. Beautiful Shizuru

Beautiful Shizuru  
  
Oh Shizuru, if you only knew who I really am. I used to be a very poor child. I loved organs and blood, so I began dissecting. Then I began to dissect humans as a teenager. I then became more interested in gambling. So I began to gamble in casinos and I was lucky enough to become a millionaire. Then, I mingled with the crime bosses. I was never a crime boss myself, but I went into several meetings with crime bosses to bet money on fights and the likes. I witnessed many crimes, and never told the authorities. I knew that was wrong, but I just needed this money. If they all went to jail, there was no money. Now you may think this is selfish Shizuru, but I did this for a reason and not just for money and power. I needed the money for a secret project I was working on. I wanted to build a portal that connected the Demon World with the Human World. There are already portals like this; but not one that could resist the most powerful of demons.  
  
If the powerful demons came to the Human World, it would all be more exciting. Don't you think my dear Shizuru? You may think I am crazy like many others, but it is just my opinion. I am not a psychopath Shizuru, I really am not. But what I would really like to tell you is how much I love you. Ever since I laid my eyes on you I felt my heart beat like mad. You are a beautiful woman Shizuru. I helped you out twice because I'm mad in love with you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I know that deep down inside of you, you feel the same for me. And that really makes me happy; even from my grave. Ah yes, another reason for you to think I'm crazy. I killed myself because of a bet. I am a man of honor and I keep my word. And I just think that anything that puts my life on the line is quite...exciting. I am not a selfish, greedy, evil, crazy, or twisted person Shizuru. I am just...complicated and I have a few issues. I'm just different from everybody else that's all. 


	2. Dear Sakyo

Dear Sakyo  
  
Oh Sakyo, if you only knew what I really feel for you. I don't know you well, but you rescued me twice and that was very kind. You were the owner of Team Toguro and I thought you were a bad man. But when I actually met you, I saw something in your beautiful eyes that made me feel safe when I was with you. I love you so much Sakyo; if only I could tell you. I still don't understand why you killed yourself at the end of the Dark Tournament. Was it for honor? Was it for pride? I still don't understand why. Koenma already explained to me who you were and what you wanted. How did it ever occur to you that if powerful demons came into the Human World that it would be a better place? You are crazy Sakyo, and I can't be with someone who is out of his mind. I don't know what in the world makes you think that risking your life is intriguing or exciting. You would put all of our lives in danger not only yours. I know you feel the same for me. So what would've you done if a demon killed me? Would you still think it's exciting? Would you still think it's intriguing? It's not Sakyo, it's not! I am angry and frustrated at myself for not being able to forget you. You are a crazy psychopath and I still love you! That makes me beyond outraged!  
  
I wish I could forget you Sakyo, but I can't. Even when I remind myself you're a crazy person, I still can't forget the warmness and kindness I feel when I look into your eyes. I feel secure, I feel special, I feel like nothing could tear us apart. You could've lived Sakyo. You could've stayed here with us and not kill yourself. If you hadn't bet your life for that stupid battle between Toguro and Yusuke! You could've stayed with us, and you could've started a new life. Living with me and my brother Kuwabara in our home. We would've kept secret the dark facts about your past. We would've protected you like you protected me. You would've been secure like I feel secure when I look into your eyes. Sakyo; we could've been together. I love you too much and I'm sure I'll never completely get over your death. If you had only stayed with me, we could've probable even have children. But no, a bet was more important. A fight was more important than your life and the lives of others. Men are always fighting. You didn't physically fight, but you still took part in the battle. Why Sakyo? Why? Why risk your life for a stupid battle? You could've stayed Sakyo. But now, my heart is broken. I mourn over a psychotic bastard. But I love that bastard, and I always will. 


End file.
